Kusaribe Hakaze
Hakaze Kusaribe is currently a new recruit at the adress of the Magic Council, an internal organ of international security that has one of its bases in Fiore, with the HQ located in Era. Hakaze's fist goal is to work her way up the ranks of the Magic Council, until she has enough might to face off against her brother alone. Appearance A slim girl with peach-colored long hair and intriguing red eyes. She has a sharp face with alert eyes and a small nose. Wearing her hair in a long ponytail with a few loose hairs at the sides of her forehead, together with a small bang that reaches between her eyes. Hakaze wears a red skirt and a beige long-sleeved jacket with golden buttons and two red stripes that run over the jacket on both the left and the right side. It is buckled up with a dark, leather belt around her waist, on which a small coin-pouch is attached as well. Furthermore Hakaze wears a long orange scarf and a pair of long brown boots. Hakaze has and odd feature she doesn't like anyone to know about her. During her birth it was said that magic infested her body through a large tattoo on her back, depicting a dragon circling around a mighty tree. At first it was small, but as she grew so did the tattoo, which now covers her entire back. Parts of the tattoo are creeping up on the left side of her neck, this is also the every reason she wears a scarf, as it is a way to cover the parts on her neck. Personality Hakaze is a somewhat stubborn and determined girl who can be rather frank with words, as she tends to forget that other people have feelings too. Being the serious one that never breaks a promise, others will soon find out she has a soft, caring side, trying to help others while hunting after her dream. Her strong sense of justice, intelligence and quick adaptability were something the Magic Council noticed and was one of the reasons she was asked to apply. Furthermore, she also has a fierce and fiery fighting spirit and loves going on adventures, seeing the world and many things alike, as she is the most driven by the urge to defeat her brother and restore the trust of her clan in her. She is mostly seen in a calm, serious and sarcastic way, but she has a different side too. Only her closest friends know that Hakaze has a cheerful, friendly and helping nature, and although she bears a heavy burden, she manages to keep a smile on her face at all times when amongst friends, being able to give her life for her friends and her cause. Likes *Justice and Respect *Winning *Defeating delinquents and evil mages *Planning unbreakable strategies Dislikes *Her brother *Liars *Losing *Getting bossed around by strangers Dreams Hakaze wants to defeat her brother so she can restore her clan's trust in her. Besides this she also wants to fulfill her destiny as the Magician of Genesis. Statistics *'Total: '''20 SP *'Strength: '4 SP *'Speed: '3 SP *'Accuracy: '5 SP *'Stamina: '3 SP *'Intelligence: '''5 SP History Hakaze was born in the Kusaribe Clan, as the Magician of Genesis, also called the Magician of the Beginnings. This title would change her life forgood, as the magic itself had marked her and the rest of her future. Her magical power is attached to an ancient tree, called the Tree of Genesis, which she was destined to protect. The magic of the tree had to infest her body, which happened right after she was born. Long flights of energy sought their way towards the infant's body and bonded her with the tree through a painful way, a tattoo of pure magic. Hakaze's back was torn by the energy and later on healed, the scars were covered by the magic, changing color until it looked like a mere tattoo. But unlike regular tattoo's this one would grow together with the host. Her brother, Samon Kusaribe, was loremaster of the clan and a very devote follower of his little sister. Not a day went by without them being together, Samon was seen by Hakaze as both a protector and best friend, one she could trust her life to. But one day, things changed. Samon had been researching the wereabouts of the bond between the Tree and the magician, since he worried himself about the marking on her back not being a way of bonding but rather a device to channel her power to the tree. As the loremaster of the clan he could get access to ancient manuscripts and tomes, in which the Clan's entire history was written. In one of these ancient tomes he read that the Tree of Exodus would one day bloom, on that day it would find a way of bonding to absorb all the energy and with that destroy the world. Samon however, believed that the Tree of Genesis was the Tree of Exodus, as 'Genesis' was an ancient word for 'New Beginning', and this New Beginning would cause the world to be plunged in eternal darkness or even worse. End it forgood. He managed to find some clanmembers he trusted and told them about his plans and a way to save the world. Hakaze, who now turned 13, was kidnapped and sent to a deserted island by Samon's men, while her clan was told that their 'Princess' had left them to wreck havoc to the world with her powers. Although some didn't believe what Samon said, they were forced to agree that she was an out-cast or they were killed as well. During her journey Hakaze managed to create a small device, a wooden totem, with which she seemed to be able to communicate with other people, this being people from here clan that had staid loyal to her after everything that happened. As she was rescued by a small group of travelers and brought to the mainland of Fiore, she was told by one of her clansmen that she had to move towards Mt. Hakobe. After that all the contact vanished. Hakaze herself went up the mountain, coming by a small village where she was taken in by a nice family, who raised her as their own. She made friends in the village and learnt about magic, developing it there. So she found out that the people living there had ancestors that once belonged to the Kusaribe Clan. When stating what happened they agreed on keeping her hidden from Samon as long as she needed to train and learn about magic. Thus a year went by, and Hakaze discovered that her element was fire, but that the fire itself acted strange around her. The flames were blue and several wisps kept circling around her like small blue souls. Her friends told her she was one of the persons who her people called "Tokubetsu no Honoo Sōzō-nushi" or 'Those Who Create Special Flames' . She discussed this topic with her friends and new family for quite a while, until she was sure what to do next. Training her gift. But she did not go alone. Together with a group of friends and other Fire Mages she decided to go for a non-stop five year training on Mt. Hakobe, promising to become the best of all Fire Mages when she would return. Thus Hakaze went up the mountain with the others, skilling herself further at the hightest peaks for five years. When she felt ready, Hakaze descended again to the village, where she was approached by an agent of the Magic Council when showing what she'd learnt to the townspeople she knew. Accepting the offer to become part of the Council's guard, she left the village and her friends, leaving them with the promise she would return one day, stronger than ever. One way or another, she knew this was the perfect opportunity to search for her brother, with the best means to do so within her reach. She couldn't let such a chance go by, so she set out for Era, to strife for a better world, a better place to live, where her brother wasn't able to destroy the Tree of the Beginnings, the Great Tree of Genesis. Weapon None Category:Characters Category:Magic Council